Kolase
by Vreezie
Summary: Karma mencintainya, lepas dari semua sutra atau satin yang melilit tubuhnya.
**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, Crossdress!Nagisa, maybe OOC. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Selamat membaca~_

 _._

Setelah Karma bedeham dan melempar pandangan sumringah padanya, Nagisa segera mengangkat kepala. Baju yang ia pakai diremas hingga agak kumal—bagian ujung yang menepi. Karma kembali berdeham untuk membuat Nagisa memandang ke arahnya.

"Jangan buat gaunmu berkerut-kerut. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku janji akan membawamu keliling bukit setelah hari ini. Kemarin kau bilang ingin melihat matahari tenggelam dari atas, bukan?"

"Coba saja kau yang pakai baju ini, Karma _-kun_. Renda-renda di sini sungguh menganggu."

Nagisa menunjuk lehernya. Karma memajukan wajah dan memandang dengan teliti. Nagisa mengambil jarak beberapa senti ke belakang. "Jangan melihatnya seperti itu!"

"Aku masih cukup ingat siapa yang lebih memilih pakaian yang tertutup lehernya. Katakan saja kalau aku mulai pikun dan setelahnya aku akan selalu bergantung padamu."

Nagisa mengangkat satu bungkus tisu yang dari tadi digenggamnya dan memukul pelan dahi Karma. "Apa sih! Kalau mau menggodaku, percuma. Aku Nagisa Shiota dan tak akan berubah meski baju ini melilitku."

Karma mengambil sebuah langkah yang agak lebar dan meninggalkan Nagisa beberapa meter. Jalannya berbatu dan agak sedikit berkelok. Tiap rumah berjajar yang memagar akses utama terlihat penuh bunga di bagian dindingnya. Karma ingin memetik beberapa dan menjadikannya sebagai mahkota di kepala Nagisa. Mungkin akan diambilnya saat kembali nanti.

Rumah-rumah putih di Clovelly bahkan kalau jauh dengan laki-laki berambut biru yang tampak berwarna. Karma menyaratkan sesuatu untuk pilihan pakaian yang dikenakan Nagisa hari ini. Apapun itu—entah yang modelnya sederhana atau yang rumit-rumit seperti gaun para pengantin wanita, Karma hanya ingin merah yang menyala, warna yang akan membuat rambutnya tak tampak mencolok ketika menuruni jalan berbatu di salah satu desa wisata indah di Devon. Karma akan menanggung semuanya ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatap penuh minat ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih mempesona dari wanita kulit kemerahan yang memenuhi jalan dengan pakaian yang kurang sopan.

Dan saat seorang berambut pirang sengaja menyentuhkan siku dengan pundak Nagisa, Karma menarik pinggulnya dan membuatnya mendekat. Ia lemparkan pandangan mematikan dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tau kau lebih dari dirimu sendiri," Karma menimpali dekat telinga setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Nagisa melirik sedikit silinder panjang di sepatunya. Tumitnya mulai sakit. "Ayolah, Karma _-kun_. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup dengan semua ini. Semuanya terlalu mencolok. Juga tanganmu. Lepaskan tanganmu," bisik Nagisa.

"Tanganku capek bergantung. Salahmu sendiri tak mau menggandengnya. Lepaskan sendiri dan aku akan berseru kencang agar kita jadi pusat perhatian." Karma membuat Nagisa bungkam. "Kau mau aku menghilangkan warna merah di bibirmu?"

Kepala Nagisa menggeleng cepat tanpa sebuah interval lambat. Ia tengah berpikir mengenai ketidakcocokan antara biru rambutnya dan semua merah menyala yang Karma belikan kemarin selasa. Nagisa membuat sebuah presentase apakah Karma menderita buta warna.

"Tujuanmu dengan semua ini ..." Nagisa melirik Karma melewati bulu mata yang sengaja dilentikkan. "... aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Nagisa sudah berdamai dengan busananya, mulai membuka suara dan menatap Karma tepat di mata. Dalam dan menantang. Nagisa memutuskan berpaling sebelum ia terbakar. Karma terkekeh samar.

"Tak perlu tau. Aku sudah bilang kalau ini kejutan,'kan? Dan tunggu—jangan pencet hidungmu seperti itu, nanti riasannya luntur."

Sementara Karma sibuk menahan segala gerakannya, Nagisa memandangi laut biru yang terlihat hampir menyatu dengan gambaran langit di atasnya. Berbeda dalam segala sisi dan bertolak belakang dengan unsur penyusunnya. Nagisa mencari benang merah antara langit dan samudra tetapi hanya mendapati warna pun bagaimana mereka tercipta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke sini saat kembali?" Karma menunjuk kafe dengan warna yang sama putihnya dengan rumah berkanopi rimbun aneka bunga di sampingnya.

Nagisa segera menggeleng enggan. "Tidak tau bagaimana dandananku ini?"

Mereka melewati jalan utama dengan waktu yang cepat berlalu. Nagisa memeriksa layar ponsel. Jam depalan tepat. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di pelabuhan tua dengan warna coklat bertubruk biru yang memanja mata.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Karma _-kun_?"

Baru Nagisa sadar jika Karma tak ada di sampingnya, yang ternyata sedang bercakap dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam di dekat perahu kecil warna kuning. Kamera bermoncong menggantung di lehernya bersamaan dengan geraian ikal-ikal kecil yang tampak alami. Nagisa maju dua langkah.

"Nagisa _-kun_! Sini."

Tangan Karma terangkat dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Kau sudah siap, 'kan?"

Otak Nagisa berputar.

"Siap untuk apa?"

Karma menunjuk wanita berambut hitam. "Aku mau buat foto biar bisa dipasang di album," ujar Karma tanpa nada bersalah.

"Kau—pakaian ini."

Tangan Nagisa ditarik.

"Foto dengan latar desa Clovelly yang indah. Ayo Nagisa _-kun_."

Karma lebih dari sekedar seorang yang membuat semua tampak baru di matanya.

Tapi tunggu ... ingatkan Nagisa untuk meminta setan merah itu membawanya naik ke bukit menaiki sebuah kereta kecil yang ditarik keledai. Meski ia yakin Karma akan menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menggendongnya.

Sudah, sudah! Saatnya senyum ke kamera. _Say cheese!_

END

.

A/N : Karma mau bikin foto *ehem* pre-wed *ehem*. _Oke, ini fanfic keduaku yang mengambil latar di Clovelly dalam fandom yang sama sekali berbeda. Entah kenapa jatuh cinta sekali sama tempat ini. Udah aku lelah. Say Cheese!_

 _ **VEE**_

 _ **20-05-16**_


End file.
